Tea Party
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Elliot siempre sería Elliot. Blood le tiene preferencia, le gusta. No necesita más explicación que esa. Y Elliot sintió desde un inicio ese extraño sentimiento en su estomago al estar con el sombrerero. One-Shoot. Elliot&Blood. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Quin Rose; Hoshino Soumei.

**Pareja:** Elliot/Blood. (_Oh Yeah_.)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Relación entre hombres. Spoiler si jamás has leído Heart no Kuni no Alice.

**Nota:** Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta genial pareja. Ahh~, son tan Yaoi y tan perfectos. Y más vale que Alice mantenga sus manos alejadas de ambos, ¡y también de Boris!

* * *

**Tea Party**

«—Elliot.»

El aludido de cabellos entre cobrizos y rubios alza la cabeza al oír la voz del azabache. Siente un extraño vacío en el inicio del vientre; aquella sensación asfixiante y un tanto molesta, difícil de comprender del todo. Siente aquella sensación de _siempre_. Porque había algo en Blood, siempre había existido algo en el líder de la mafia…_estaba ese algo…_

«— ¿Si, Blood?» Pregunta, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa tranquila y común. Cuando no está apuntándole a la cien a alguien con un arma era de lo más amigable. Cuando no estaba por matar a alguien salía el Elliot real, divertido, un tanto ingenuo y completamente entregado a su trabajo. A su _deuda_ con el que debía ver como su jefe, pero le era simplemente imposible. Dupre prácticamente lo perfora con su penetrante mirada antes de sonreírle suavemente de regreso. La sensación en el estomago del menor aumenta, pero después de mucho tiempo, ya es normal. Después de tanto, ya se ha acostumbrado a sentirla.

«— ¿Tomarías el té conmigo?»

Entonces, él hace una especie de mueca, mientras rueda los ojos. Elliot, es con seguridad, él único capaz de hacerle un desdén, una mala cara o hasta posiblemente una especie de rabieta (lo cual pasa en muy contadas veces) a Blood Dupre sin recibir ningún daño físico dos segundos después. No es que sea _intocable_. Es solo que para el jefe de la familia Sombrero, Elliot es Elliot.

«—Pero Blood…» empieza a protestar, mientras pasa ambos brazos tras la espalda, repostando las manos en el cuello «…siempre tomamos té…».

«—La libere estúpida es muy irreverente con el Jefe.» Blood aprecia, divertido, como las largas orejas de su compañero se erizan al escuchar la voz de uno de los gemelos encargados de cuidar la puerta. Gira levemente la cabeza, casi asesinando con la mirada a Tweedle Dee, quien solo refleja burla en aquellos cristalinos ojos azules.

«—Es verdad, hermano.» lo apoya Dum, de inmediato. Ambos tienen recargados los filos de las guadañas contras el suelo y apoyan los brazos en el delgado mango del arma. «—El jefe tendría que matar al cerebro de zanahoria…»

El pistolero bufa, enojándose aún más.

«— ¡Cuantas veces debo decirles que no soy una liebre!» Grita, enojado. Blood, frente a él, observa su alterada reacción sin dejar de sonreír como siempre.

«—Entonces debe ser un conejo… ¿verdad hermano?»

«—Claro que sí, hermano.»

« ¡Conejo es lo mismo que libre! ¡Y yo no soy ninguna de las dos, mocosos!» continúa discutiendo con ambos niños, sin caer en cuenta lo infantil que se ve al darle tanta importancia a los gemelos sangrientos. El sombrerero se cruza de brazos y espera pacientemente a que el menor termine de gritar que no es ninguna especie de liebre y que además no está emparentado de ninguna forma con Peter White. Lo observa, en el silencio habitual que lo rodea. Elliot, siempre sería Elliot. Desde que lo había sacado de prisión, desde que le había jurado hacer algo que en realidad nunca haría, desde que había entendido que en aquel mundo donde todo consistía en jugar, conseguir, apostar y ganar él no era ningún objeto en el enorme ajedrez que representaba su vida. Porque Elliot era diferente.

«—Pues tienes orejas de liebre…»

«—N-No son orejas de liebre… ¡solo son un poco más largas de lo normal!»

«—Y solo comes zanahoria…»

«— ¡Odio la zanahoria! Solo como postres de zanahoria, pero odio la zanahoria, ¡así que no solo como zanahoria!»

«—Entonces debes ser un conejo idiota que molesta al Jefe.» Sentenció Tweedle Dum, componiendo una sonrisa.

«— ¡No soy un conejo!» gruñó Elliot, sacando la enrome arma y cargándola un par de veces, dispuesto a disparar. «— ¡Díselos, Blood!»

Blood rió suavemente, lo cual llamó la atención de sus tres subordinados. Sobre todo la de Elliot. Aquella risa, aquel tono, _aquella voz_…

«—Cálmate un poco Elliot.» Indica con un tono más suave con el que suele hablarles a los demás. Al él no se lo ordena, a él se lo pide. No lo hace como una obligación, es más una petición a su favor. «—Y ustedes, déjenlo en paz y regresen a su puesto de trabajo.» entonces, su voz vuelve a la naturalidad. Ya no hay distinción ni _preferencia_.

El de largas orejas sonríe triunfante, justo antes de sacarles la lengua a los gemelos en un tono aún más infantil. Los Tweedle empiezan a protestar, pero terminar por seguir las órdenes de Blood, no sin antes asegurarse de molestar un poco más al March. Calmarlo es simple, es el único a quien hace caso en un comienzo. Al parecer, solo le es leal y solo es compañero del jefe de la mafia.

«—Entonces, Elliot…» le llama de nuevo, usando esa tonalidad de voz _seductora_ que rara vez Blood suele usar. El aludido traga en seco y mira en otra dirección. El sombrerero solo le habla de ese modo para _joderle_ la vida. Porque sabe bien que le encanta joderlo de aquella forma. «… ¿vendrás conmigo?»

Elliot ríe, fingiendo tranquilidad, mientras se rasca suavemente la mejilla derecha.

«—Claro, claro Blood. Te acompañaré.»

«—Perfecto.»

Quince minutos después Blood se concentra en dar tranquilos y suaves sorbos a su té, mientras Elliot se asegura de comer todos los postres de zanahoria que estén a su alcance. Porque son completamente diferentes, y existe una ley que asegura que los polos opuestos se atraen, pero en su mundo, en _Wonderland_, los polos opuestos se complementan. Elliot siempre había sentido ese cosquilleo en el inicio del estomago cuando el mayor le hablaba. Blood sabía que Elliot siempre sería Elliot, y no podía dejar de tenerle _preferencia_ sobre todos los demás. De hecho, el sombrerero se lo toma con más naturalidad. Solo sabe que Elliot es diferente y le _gusta_ que lo sea, punto. No necesita más explicación que esa. Quiere cerca lo que le gusta; Elliot le gusta; Quiere a Elliot cerca, lo quiere consigo.

«—Elliot.»

Traga el pedazo de torta de zanahoria con cierta dificultad y le sonríe.

«— ¿Si, Blood?»

El azabache clava sus ojos en él.

«—Bésame.»

Empieza a toser desesperadamente, casi ahogándose. ¡No hay necesidad de ser tan fríamente directo! Se golpea el pecho con el puño cerrado, poniéndose bastante nervioso ante la petición del sombrerero. Porque no, también sabe que no es una orden aunque suene como tal. Blood se lo pide, le da la opción de contestarle una negativa. Pero no la tendrá, porque Elliot nunca le negaría nada al Dupre.

«—_Jeee_, Blood» ríe nerviosamente «—Q-Qué cosas…d-dices…yo….»

«—Bésame. No es como si fuera la primera vez.»

Le mira, aun nervioso. No es la primera vez, pero cada vez que lo hace esa sensación en su estomago se hace mas incontrolable. Cada _tic-tac_ resuena más aprisa en su pecho, y al juntar sus labios, prácticamente siente que el reloj que lo mantenía con vida se transformaba en un corazón que latía rápidamente. Un corazón real. Pero eso no evita que siempre se sienta de esa forma cuando Blood le pide cosas de ese estilo, ya que Blood no es así con todos, como si él fuese _especial_, como si fuese _importante_.

«—Uhm…y-yo….»

«— ¿Qué? ¿No lo haces?» Indaga el sombrerero. «—Pues bien, yo lo haré.» completa simplemente, antes de inclinarse y atraer el rostro de Elliot contra sus labios, dejando una mano en su cuello para mantener el contacto labial. Sus bocas se tocan, y una chispa brota por el cuerpo de ambos hombres. Blood lo aferra con más fuerza, al tiempo que sus lenguas se encuentran rápidamente. Se juntan con voracidad del otro, _Wonderland_ deja de existir, y ahora solo ven el mundo nuevo que aparece ante sus ojos al estar uno junto al otro. Las orejas de Elliot bajan lentamente, hasta quedar totalmente agachadas. Se ve más indefenso y encantador (ante los ojos del mafioso). El beso se incrementa, puede denotarse más pasión.

Elliot siempre sería Elliot. Blood le tiene preferencia, a Blood le gusta. No necesita más explicación que esa. Incluso aunque ese "gustar" sea mucho, _mucho_, mas grande. Elliot sintió desde un inicio ese extraño sentimiento en su estomago al estar con Blood. Estaba ese _algo_, era _esa voz_. Quería a Blood, debía admitirlo. Incluso, por él, dejaría atrás su deseo de dejar su existencia.

Ellos no se atraen. Simplemente, se complementan.

* * *

**Notas:** Sinceramente, no sé qué tan OoC me hayan quedado, pero me parece que no tanto, ¡lo juro! Me gusta que Blood sea así con Elliot, y que lo cele (¡Porque si, coño! ¡A Blood le dan celos cuando Elliot habla de Alice, cuando Ace le pide direcciones, cuando los Tweedle lo molestan, se le nota en la jodida cara!), que lo cele con todos(?).

Me gusto mucho escribir esta historia, seguro ahora que me aficioné a este par no los dejaré. Por cierto, lean Heart no Kuni no Alice, tiene suficiente material Yaoi escondido entre todo ese "¡Te amamos Alice!" para crear más fanservice que el mismo Pierrot.

No tengo mucha fijación en los reviews, casi no hay historias de este manga y dudo mucho que obtenga al menos un comentario, en realidad no me afecta, soy completamente feliz solo habiendo escrito sobre ellos.

¡Review!  
¡Por lo dulce que es Peter cuando se transforma!  
Ahh~, ¡Peter!


End file.
